


Dripping Honey

by ElectraAthene (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale
Genre: Chains, Collars, Kink, M/M, Pet Play, Sex, Smut, Tenticals, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ElectraAthene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You stupid lazy good for nothing... your like a sad excuse for a Sans, I pity you... you poor thing your so desperate... you've seen everything you love turn to dust... and now your just desperate for love.. I'll take you in... but at a cost.. your virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dripping Honey

Walking... tired... bleeding... hurts...  
A thud was heard in the distance, a trail of blood behind the orange hooded creature. A familiar shadow appeared in front of the creatures eyes. "Sansy?" He breathed before passing out.  
'Whats... going on...' The hooded skeleton thought, opening his eyes. Everything was a blur. He tried moving but a pain shot up in his neck and chest. He winced. "GET UP!" A voice yelled. He rubbed at his eyes as shakily looked up at a tall skeleton. "Good, your not dead... I was pretty sure you were when my brother found you..." He said. He shifted and cried out in pain and tugged at his wrists and looked up, seeing them tied above his head.  
"WHERE AM I?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHY AM I-" He was interrupted by a gag shoved in his mouth.  
"Shut up... now whats your name?" The mysterious skeleton asked.  
"P-Papyrus...?"  
"We're gonna have to change that.. lets just call you Paurush..."  
"...WHATS HAPPENING?!" Paurush (Underswap!Papyrus) demanded.  
"So where did you come from birdy?" The other skeleton asked.  
"STOP AVOIDING QUESTIONS! WHO ARE YOU?!" Paurush demanded.  
"Me? I'm Papyrus also.. Underfell Papyrus to be exact, but well you can just call me Master. Now I'm bored with taking, lets just have a little fun."  
"What do you mean by-AH!" Underswap!Papyrus jerked back when his sweater was torn off, his shorts slid to his ankles as his red converses were yanked off.  
"Your getting a little annoying birdy. I'd silence you, but I'd love to hear how beautiful your moans are first~!" Underfell chuckled as he slid his hands over the skeletons sensitive ribs.  
"WH-"  
"Summon a vaginal entrance.. or will I have to make you?" Underfell smirked.  
"HUH?! NO WAY!" Paurush snapped.  
"Hm... I do like the stubborn types.." He snickered, his eyes glowing bright red as he made one for the other forcefully instead.  
"S-STOP!" Underswap!Papyrus demanded, clenching his hands into fists, he tried to teleport but his energy was still drained from the battle earlier.  
"You look a little worn out birdy." Fell chuckled, lifting the Underfell brother's legs and wrapped them around his neck, sliding his tongue into his entrance but were rudely interrupted.  
"BRO! I KNOW YER BUSY AN ALL BUT I THINK I SAW A HUMAN RUN PASSED HERE!" A voice called.. much like his brothers... but a tad deeper... The Underfell!Papyrus frowned and pulled away from the Underswap skeleton, wiping at his mouth, leaving. Once he was gone gold-toothed Sans jumped over to him, untying him.  
"We better hurry up before my brother comes back!" The look-a-like to his brother stated.  
"...Your just going to let me go?" Underswap!Papyrus asked.  
"BROTHER I COULDN'T FIND THE HUMAN!" Underfell!Papyrus yelled, storming downstairs but stopped as he looked at the two. He grit his teeth throwing his brother upstairs before picking Underswap!Papyrus up. "Ugh! Interrupted the mood!" Underfell!Papyrus snapped at his brother before going in his room and locking it, shoving the door closed, locking it before throwing Paurush into the bed. Underfell!Papyrus sighed, leaning against the wall, rubbing his face. Underswap!Papyrus cautiously looked at him before crossing his arms, scoffing. "Your still naked." Undefell smirked, making him blush and cover up. Underfell!Papyrus got up and pinned him to the bed. "And its... tempting..." He said, slifng his tongue over the others teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> And I fail at rape...  
> XDD


End file.
